Finding Dani
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Dani goes missing and Danny and David are paincking. And what's with David? Can Danny and David find Dani? Or will they lose Dani? or will they lose David? DaniXOC This is the sequel to The Search. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 David Human

_A shadow came up slowly to five year old David, "No," five year old David said._

_ The shadow grabbed David by his shirt, "You will do as I say, or so help me I will kill you," the shadow said._

David sat up from his nightmare looking around and found himself in the Ghost Zone, _'Never going to happen, not again,'_ David thought.

David got up and ran a hand through his white hair and flew towards the Fenton Portal. Unknown to David, a figure was watching him, "Found you," the figure said and followed David invisibly.

David entered the Fenton Portal and found Danny, Sam, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker crowded around a microscope, "Uh? What's going on?" David asked.

No one answered so David just went upstairs and found Dani, Tina, and Andrew on the couch watching T.V., "Wow," David said, "Boring today."

Dani turned, "David!" Dani yelled and hugged him.

"Hey David," Tina and Andrew said turning around.

"Want to come watch America's Funniest Home Videos?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," David said, _'Anything to get my mind off that nightmare.'_

Two hours later…

"Yes!" six voices yelled in unison causing the four teens to jump, "Kids get down here!" Maddie yelled.

The teens went down to the lab and found the six adults smiling, "What happened?" Tina asked, "Because this is starting to get a little creepy."

"Yeah," David, Dani, and Andrew said in unison.

"We've made a discovery," Jazz said.

"Yeah," Tucker said, "It appears that all ghosts have a part of their human forms in their ghosts form."

"Really?" David said in shock.

"Yeah," Sam said, "And when they figure that they start to age, but stop around their 30's."

"And," Danny said smiling, "We found a way to strengthen their human forms making them a Halfa."

The teens mouth dropped, "Say what?"

"We can do it for you David, if you want to," Jack said.

David looked at his friends for help, "It's your choice David," Dani said.

David took a deep breath, "Okay," David said.

The adults smiled, "Tina, Andrew, and Dani go out into the living room and wait we'll be done in a few minutes," Maddie said.

Dani, Tina, and Andrew nodded and exited the lab when the lab door closed with a slam. Tina and Andrew went over to the T.V. and Dani paced back and forth waiting for David to come out. Suddenly, the door opened and a boy with brown hair and light blue eyes and wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans and red and blue tennis shoes, "David?" Dani said in shock.

David laughed and nodded, "Yeah it's me," David said causing Tina and Andrew to turn around, "Oh, my, word," Tina, Andrew and Dani said.

David laughed again, "Now you can come to school with us," Dani said.

"Great," David said sarcastically.

The four teens laughed and then went to sit down. Soon Tina and Andrew had to go home and Danny, Sam, Dani, and David went to their house.

**A/N Chapter one is done! What did you think? There are shocking things coming up in this story so please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dani's Kidnapped

Chapter 2

Three Weeks Later…

David, Tina, Andrew, and Dani were at Dani and David's house doing homework, "So, what's number 23?" Tina asked.

"I got 2X+3," David said.

"Us too," Andrew and Dani said.

Tina nodded and wrote down the answer. The four teens continued to do math until Danny and Sam came into the room smiling, "Mom, dad?" Dani said, "What happened?"

"Dani," Danny said, "How do you feel about having a little sibling?"

Dani's eyes went wide, "Really?" Dani said with excitement in her voice.

Danny and Sam nodded and Dani ran to her parents and hugged them. Tina, Andrew, and David laughed and smiled. Hours went by and Tina and Andrew had to go home, "Bye Dani, David," the couple said in unison.

"Bye," Dani and David said.

"Okay," Danny said, "Time for bed you two."

Dani and David nodded, "Night," they said in unison and went up the stairs.

David went into his room which was right beside Dani's, "Night Dani," David said.

"Night," Dani said and entered her own room.

David was putting his red pajamas on and was heading for his bed when he heard Dani scream, "Dani!" David yelled and ran towards her room.

When David reached his door Danny and Sam were already at the top of the stairs, "Dani!" the three said in unison and entered her room, "No…" Sam said when she saw Dani's room tore up and her daughter missing.

Sam cried into Danny and Danny led his wife to their room and David walked back to his room on the break of tears. When David entered a ghost with green hair and red eyes was standing in his room. David felt fear build up in him, "No," David said and backed away.

"What the matter David?" the ghost said, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

David back up to a wall and the ghost held up an unconscious Dani, "No!" David said, "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this!"

The ghost smiled, "You will come, if you value her life," the ghost said.

"What," David said shock, "No, you, Dani."

"I'll send a letter to your new 'family' to tell you where we're at," the ghost said, "But unless you want someone else besides your little girlfriend killed, I suggest you come alone."

David bit his lip in fear, and turned to the ghost, "I hate you," David said.

The ghost smiled, "That's no way to talk to your Uncle Ted David," the ghost said and disappeared with Dani. David fell on the floor and began to cry, "Why me?" David said, "Why them? Why Uncle Ted?"

**A/N Cliff Hanger! Hope you don't hate me, but I thought since it was a snow day why not update. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 3 David and Danny

Chapter 3

The next morning Danny and Sam had called the entire team and were wondering what to do at Fenton Works. Danny was trying to keep Sam calm, Tina and Andrew were panicking, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were trying to track her, but weren't succeeding, and David was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands, _'Why? Why? Why? Why?'_ David thought over and over again.

Suddenly, a letter came through the mail slot. Everyone turned and looked at the letter. Danny was the one to go over and pick it up. He opened it and had confused written all over his face, "Okay," Danny said, "Either this is a code, or someone can't write," Danny said holding up the letter with letters all over the page not making one English word.

David got up and grabbed the letter from Danny and scanned it. David growled when he finished scanning, "David?" Sam asked worried.

David ignored Sam and the others stares and crumbled the letter, "Why'd you do that?" Tucker asked.

David didn't answer and just threw it in the trash can, "She's in Paris," David said and muttered something under his breath.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"How'd you figure that out?" Jazz asked.

David didn't answer, "David?" Tina asked.

David closed his eyes, "I'll go get her," David said, "You guys stay here."

"No way," Danny said, "She's my daughter, I'm going too."

David's eyes went wide, "No!" David said a little too quickly.

Everyone stared at David like he was nuts. David looked away from them, "I'll go," David said, "You need to stay here anyway."

Danny was now starting to get annoyed, "David in case you haven't noticed we're a team, I don't just have to stay here."

David clichéd his fists, _'He can't go if anyone shouldn't go it most defiantly can't be him,' _David thought.

Danny stared at David his arms crossed, "Danny please, I have to do this myself. You can't go," David whispered.

Everyone was shocked, "What?" Danny said, "What are-"

David left the house before Danny could finish, "David!" everyone yelled.

Danny turned to everyone left in the house, "Mom, Dad, Tina, and Andrew you're in charge of patrol and ghost captures, Jazz Tucker, make sure Sam doesn't get too stressed, eats, and gets to her doctors' appointments," Danny said.

Everyone nodded. Danny kissed Sam before transforming and phasing through the roof. Danny looked in the sky for David and found him flying East. Danny flew towards him, "David!" Danny yelled.

David turned his eyes widening, "Danny, no, go back," David said.

"I don't think so," Danny said, "I don't know what's going on, but something has you scared to death and I'm not letting you face this yourself."

David looked away making Danny sigh, "David look," Danny said, "Dani is my daughter and I want to make sure you both get home safely."

David sighed, "Fine," David said defeated.

Danny smiled slightly, "Come on," Danny said, "France is a long way away."

David nodded and flew with Danny towards Paris, France.

**A/N So? Are you liking this? I may finish this entire 'series' in this story or I could make another one. Your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dani Found, David Gone

Chapter 4

Danny and David arrived at a hotel in the North Carolina Outer Banks. Danny and David turned human and checked into a hotel room with a kitchen and supplies. David sat on one of the beds and got lost in his own thoughts and worries. Danny started to cook dinner for both him and David. Danny looked at David who looked depressed, "David?" Danny said worriedly.

"Huh?" David said coming out of his thoughts.

Danny sighed and stepped away from the stove and walked over to David and sat down beside him, "David, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I'm just worried," David said.

Danny put a calming hand on David's shoulder, "I'm sure Dani's fine," Danny said.

"You don't know that," David said.

"No, no I don't," Danny said, "But I know Dani's a strong girl."

"Yeah, so was I," David muttered under his breath.

"What?" Danny asked.

David sighed, "Nothing," David said.

Danny looked at David, "David is there something you're not telling us?" Danny asked.

David shook his a little too quickly. Danny gave him a look, "David, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," David said in monotone.

Danny sighed, "David we want to help you, but you have to tell us," Danny said.

"No," David said, "I-I can't."

"David," Danny said.

"No Danny," David said.

Danny sighed, "Fine," Danny said, "But tell me this one thing."

"What?" David asked Danny.

"Do you like Dani?" Danny asked.

"What? Yeah of course I do she's my friend," David said.

"No not that way," Danny said, "I mean as in love?"

David blushed, "Um, well, uh," David said.

Danny gave a small smile, "David, I'm okay with it, but I just want to know," Danny said.

David looked at Danny, "Yes," David said.

Danny smiled, "David, I know Dani can be slightly clueless, and that's my fault, but I can tell that she loves you too. Just give her some time, and please tell us what's got you so scared when you're ready," Danny said.

David nodded and Danny went to finish dinner.

The next day…

David and Danny left the hotel and flew for 6 hours to Paris, France, "Okay," Danny said, "Now all we have to do is fine Dani."

David closed his eyes and heard quiet whimpering, "Dani!" David yelled and flew towards the whimpering.

"David!" Danny yelled and followed him.

David and Danny arrived at the Eiffel Tower and found Dani on her hands and knees rubbing her shoulders, "Dani!" Danny and David yelled and flew to her.

"Daddy! David!" Dani yelled.

Danny and David held Dani close as she cried, "It's okay Dani," Danny said.

Dani cried, "Well, well, well," a voice said.

Dani started to shake and David winced in fear. The three of them turned and saw Uncle Ted standing there, "Looks like someone didn't follow orders very well," Uncle Ted said, "We're just going to have to fix that aren't we David."

Dani and Danny turned to David in shock. David stood up and stood in front of Dani and Danny, "Leave them out of this," David said.

"David," Dani said worriedly.

"Time to go David," Uncle Ted said.

"What!" Dani and Danny yelled, "No!"

"David," Uncle Ted said, "We leave now or both your little girlfriend and her dad die."

"David!" Dani yelled.

David looked at Dani and Danny, "I can't let him kill you," David said.

"But-" Danny started.

"No," David said, "This is why I didn't want you to come."

"David!" Uncle Ted yelled.

"One minute!" David yelled.

Uncle Ted glared, but nodded. David went up to Dani, "I'm sorry, but I can't let him kill you," David said.

"But David-" Dani was cut off when David kissed her.

Dani was shocked at first, but quickly kissed him back. David broke away and looked at David with sad eyes, "Why do you have to go with him? What does he want with you?" Dani cried.

"David!" Uncle Ted yelled.

David sighed, "He's my uncle," David said and stood up.

"DAVID!" Uncle Ted yelled.

"I'm coming!" David yelled and kissed Dani's cheek before walking up to his uncle.

"About time," Uncle Ted said, "Let's go."

"David!" Dani and Danny yelled.

Uncle Ted grabbed David's wrist and they both were surrounded in a purple aura and were gone, "David," Dani cried into her dad.

Danny tried to calm his daughter down, but not succeeding. Danny held Dani as she fell asleep. Danny pulled out his phone and called his parents, "Mom," Danny said into the phone, "Put the phone on speaker, have I got a story for you."

**A/N And that's the end of this story. I'll have the next story up as soon as I can. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


End file.
